


Loss

by Melibell



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chains, Choking, Collars, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: I was recently introduced to Theta Team and this is the result XD. Written to satisfy my gremlin brain :P Robot Jack has his revenge in more ways than one ;3 Enjoy my self indulge work XD (No beta we die like Goa'uld!)
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Robot Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Loss

Daniel groans, his back hits the rough metal pipes covering the walls. He forces his eyes open. “Why—” he chokes on the words as a tight iron grip closes around his throat, effectively cutting off his oxygen.  
  
“Why do you get to live, He’s dead and you survive?” The man, the machine growls.

  
“This isn’t you Jack.” Daniel gasps between labored breaths.

  
“You are right there, It’s not.” He laughs low. “I’m not real, remember.” He digs his nails, the metal breaking through. Blood, thick and almost black in the low light flows down pale skin.

  
“What changed…?” Daniel swallows, immediately regretting it as nails dig deeper into flesh.

  
The Android Jack laughs bitterly “Everything changed.” He pulls Daniel back, to let him breathe for a brief moment, he does not want to kill the fragile human yet, there is still much he wants to do. “I lost my entire family, yet you get to keep everything!” Jack  
slams him into the pipes again. Daniel’s head rings, he will probably have a concussion if he survives this.

  
“You shouldn’t have been leaving.. the planet in the first place,” he says in a hoarse whisper. “This is your fault--- Aah!” he drops to the floor with a thud as the Android releases him. Daniel can't keep back a whimper as the heel of his boot grinds into his stomach.

  
“My fault,” he laughs, a broken pained sound. If this Jack could cry, he would. “You treated us like expandable tools for your self-preservation.” He kicks Daniel across the jaw, keeping his strength back. “They… they risked everything for you” he growls. “That’s who they were, always risking it for some duty!” he shakes his head. “All we wanted, all I wanted was for them to live?” He bends down to pick up Daniel by the throat with one hand. “So I am going to show you what it feels to be nothing, to be treated as fake.

  
Daniel groans, trying to scratch at the grip on his throat. “Would they want---”

  
“Shut up, do not pretend to give a shit what they wanted.” He tightens his grip so he can't say another word. “My Daniel is dead, my team is dead. Everyone I cared about is gone!” His boots click on the metal as he walks down winding passageways. “So I will show you what it feels like to be nothing.” Jack enters a chamber and throws the human down on the grate.

  
Daniel shivers, the factory is cold and the metal of the grate even more so. He feels his neck, still bleeding from the deep indents, any closer and the creature would have killed him. “What are you---” He starts, lifting his head to look at the robot standing on the other side of the room, looking for something in a box.

  
“Silence, you talk, I break a bone.” He growls.

  
Daniel swallows. “Do I remind you of him, of your Daniel?” he ignores the warning.

  
The Android turns quickly, a chain in his arms. “You shouldn’t have called my bluff, _Daniel_ ” He looks down at the human, deciding which bone to target.

  
Daniel crawls back, Jack, _the fake Jack_ follows. It is not long before he runs out of room to crawl and the machine corners him. In one swift move, he wraps the chain around Daniel’s neck. The human tries to block the chain, which only gets his arm pinned against his chest by the rusting metal links.

  
“My Daniel was at least not a coward.” Jack scoffs, as he brings down his foot over Daniel’s thigh. There is a sharp crack as his femur breaks, shatters. The human screams, it echoes off the walls, he slumps on the dirty grated floor, unconscious.

  
⚛》》》》》◆《《《《《⚛

Daniel wakes up an unknown time later. The room is dark, with a thin beam of light coming from somewhere above. The chain around his throat replaced with a thick leather, a collar. His neck has been bandaged. He looks down his leg, the pant leg has been cut away to show the swollen leg, purple blooms from his knee up to his hip. He tries to move, only to find that his arms are shackled to something behind him, they are as numb as his leg. The small movement he manages sends pain through his entire body. Daniel twists his head to the side to look around the room. He is not capable of seeing much, near the ceiling is a window, the scenery beyond seems to be moving. 

  
“Jack! What’s going on!?” He shouts, not having quite learned his lesson even with his leg shattered. The vehicle sharply pulls to a stop, wrenching Daniel’s arms in their sockets. He groans, tears despite his best efforts to resist the urge to cry. That won’t exactly help him escape this situation. He has to reason with this Jack somehow. 

  
The door opens. “Do you want me to break another bone?” The Android growls, in the light Daniel can see that he is damaged, a large gash over his cheek and down his neck, reveal the mechanical parts below. 

  
“No, I just wish to talk.” He flinches back as Jack gets closer. “I’m sorry for what happened to your ----” Daniel stops with a whimper as fake Jack takes him by the throat under the collar, opening the wounds that had just healed. “I will rip out your tongue out if you don’t shut up” he releases Daniel, the human breaks into a coughing fit, tears make paths through the dirt on his cheeks. “You don’t want that now do you, boy?” he growls. 

  
Daniel shakes his head, deciding to stay silent this time. 

  
The Android reaches behind him, undoing the shackles from the pipe but not the wrists. “Stand up” Jack orders, he takes the metal chain that goes from the collar, something Daniel did not notice when he first awoke. 

  
“I…” Daniel swallows, remembering the threat. He shakes his head, eyes wide with raw fear. Jack takes the collar, pulling him up. Daniel stifles a cry as he puts pressure on his broken leg. “Jack… please… I am sorry.” He tries again. The Android hesitates. Daniel feels hope for a moment but it is brief as he is pulled forward out of the vehicle onto the dirt path. He feels the darkness close around his mind again as the pain gets too much. He groans with every step, barely containing a scream. Daniel understands that he screams it will only be more painful. 

  
“Move faster” Jack barks, pulling on the chain. It only forces Daniel to overstep and fall to his knees. He screams as the impact vibrates through the broken leg. “I’m sorry, I can’t, I’m sorry” he mutters, falling to lie on the side. His entire body trembling. 

Jack clicks his tongue in annoyance. “So pathetic” the android sighs with a shake of the head. . “The cabin is just around the bend.” He picks up the broken human, throwing Daniel over the shoulder, not so gently. 

Daniel groans. The ground sways and swirls, his stomach twists with nausea. He isn’t sure how long ago he has eaten, it feels like days. He is glad for that fact in some ways, at least he wouldn’t have anything to throw up. 

  
The Android is true to his word. The cabin, if it can be called that. Daniel cranes his neck to look up. The building has the feel of something that has been around for centuries and will be around for centuries more, even if one of the walls is sinking in on the house, threatening to fall at first snow. 

  
Jack steps over a fallen branch in front of the door. 

  
“Nggh…” Daniel feels his chest cease up as jostle aggravates his wound. 

  
“Sorry ‘bout that,” Jack mutters from habit than an actual concern. It gives Daniel hope that there is something of the man he knows left in the machine, even a little bit could save him. 

  
“May I ---ugh” the room tilts and spins as fake Jack drops him to the rough floor. Daniel falls on his back. He feels splinters push themselves into the soft flesh of his palm. The chain attached to the collar pulls him up before he can recover. “Can you please stop--- I’m sorry” he flinches away as Jack lifts his arms as though to hit him. 

  
“You do remind me of him,” The Android’s voice is soft. 

  
Daniel is surprised by the gentle touch on his cheek. He shivers. 

  
“It’s almost a shame to break this fragile weak body of yours.” Jack continues that gentle touch down Daniel’s neck, who is resisting every urge to pull away. It could cause the machine to hurt him again, and he is so tired of the pain. 

  
“So don’t…” he whispers. The Android grimaces, the memory is broken. He grabs Daniel by the chin. The human flinches, Jack moves closer, licking up a stray tear with a smirk as the man below him has started to cry again. 

  
It is quite a sight. Daniel’s clothes are in tatters, showing skin that is covered in bruises of various hues. Tear stained cheeks are drawn, eyes wide and fearful. Jack runs his tongue over his teeth. He is already on the edge of being broken, already so obedient. It will almost be a shame to sell him to Goa’uld when Jack has his fun. The Android is not so keen on making that deal anytime soon, he still has his revenge to carry out. Jack pulls back, lifting the chain higher. Daniel groans “Please, stop” he begs, only to be ignored. The chain clicks neatly into a rounded hook with a clasp to hold the link in a place hidden in the shadows of the cabin's ceiling. There is no easy way to get out of it, even if Daniel's arms were free to do so. 

  
“I will be back.” Jack checks the hook again before walking across the cabin and out of the door. 

Daniel waits until his footsteps fade away before he relaxes. He is shivering from the cold and the distinct feeling of a building fever. He wonders if that means his foot is infected. It is the last thing he needs, so he doesn’t dwell on it. The cabin is empty of furniture or anything that could hint that anyone ever lived here. 

  
Daniel sighs, licking his lips. It is unlikely anyone is looking for him back at base. He had left with Jack, with what he now knows was not the real Jack. It is odd that he didn’t notice the damage on the man's cheek, but granted Daniel was more excited about where they were going than paying attention that Jack was wearing a scarf. The scarf is the one he usually wears to the desert planets but Daniel didn’t mark that as strange even though they were going to a temperate ocean planet. 

He sighs again. The binds that hold his wrists are tight, metal. There is nothing to do but wait for what will probably be his death. 

  
⚛》》》》》◆《《《《《⚛

  
Daniel manages to fall into a restless sleep, huddled in the corner of the cabin, as far as his chain would allow. He is awakened by the sound of the wooden door slamming shut and a heavy bag dropping on the floor. 

  
“Eat” The Android Jack orders, nudging the bag with his boot.

  
Daniel doesn’t move to obey. Not as if he could with his wrists still shackled. Jack rolls his eyes, it is a familiar gesture that looks wrong on that scarred mechanical face. 

  
Daniel bites down on a scream as his chain is yanked and he goes sprawling on the floor again, his cheek bruising. The edge of Jack’s boot into view. There is a click and with that his wrists are free. Daniel groans as he pushes up into a sitting position, careful not to move his leg more than necessary. 

  
“Eat” The Android repeats, walking back to the bag and kicking it closer. Daniel swallows and takes it. He wants to ask why, to reason and question. It is in his nature but this Jack is not in a better mood than he was earlier, and it is best to avoid getting another broken bone, or worse, getting killed. 

  
Inside the bag is some bread and what resembles cheese but not any Daniel is familiar with. Is there a village somewhere nearby? Someone had to build the cabin and if they came here by stargate. He takes a piece of bread, gingerly biting into it. It tastes good, reminds him of home back on Abydos. In any other situation, the memory would make him smile. With the other hand that is not busy holding the food, he digs through the rest of the bag. There are some sticks, bandages, and something that looks like ointment. 

  
So engrossed in digging through the bag he doesn’t notice Jack move closer until his hands close around Daniel’s broken leg. The human screams, as the Android applies pressure. The bread drops to the floor out of his limp hand. His chest heaves while the waves of pain pulse through every muscle. His vision dims and blurs. Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, digging his nails into the wood. 

  
Jack ignores his cries

  
Daniel is sure he blacks out again sometime but it is all a blur. When he comes to Jack is still sitting over his leg. He blinks, shaking the fog from his mind. The injury is now splinted with white bandages wrapped tight and the faint smell of ointment fills the cabin. It holds his knee still. “Why…” he tries to speak, but his throat is dry. 

  
“No talking” is all the response the Android gives. 

  
Daniel sighs but shuts up regardless.

  
“Stand up” He stands up, going to the hook.  
  
Daniel looks down at his leg, uncertain. The chain rattles which is enough to convince him to at least try. He moves slowly, taking deep even breaths at every movement, using the rough wall for support. The leg still hurts. His stomach lurches and he feels the bread that he managed to eat rise to the surface. He doubles over, dry heaving from the pain. He hasn’t drunk any water in who knows how long, so there is nothing to help him throw up. 

  
Jack takes him by the hair, pulling his head to an odd angle. Daniel tries his best not to meet his eyes. The Android scoffs and pulls him out of the cabin into the night. He barely manages to keep his balance, limping as best he can. Until his leg catches on the piece of wood that Jack stepped over with no problem. Before he goes sprawling, the Android catches him with a gentle touch. It does not put Daniel more at ease. Jack sets him down past the stairs and goes back into walking with his quick pace. 

  
“Why…” Daniel starts then stops. “May I speak?” 

  
“What” Jack barks, glancing back briefly, the light of the moon glints off the metal under the all too human skin. 

  
“Why are you doing this…” he gestures vaguely. Jack doesn’t answer, the set of his shoulders says that he won't say. Daniel swallows, twisting his lips as he does when he is perplexed. “Why are you helping me?” he tries again. Jack stops suddenly, turning around. Daniel doesn’t react as fast, he is stopped by the Android’s hand on his chest. “You are worth nothing dead, so do not think I am helping someone as pathetic and weak as you” he scrunches his nose. Daniel shivers. “Right… Thank you anyway” he tries to smile but it feels fake. 

  
Jack rolls his eyes. “Let’s go.” He turns around, pulling the chain tight. Daniel stumbles after him. The pain is still there but not so bad, the ointment must have a numbing agent. 

  
⚛》》》》》◆《《《《《⚛

  
The sun, one of two starts to break above the mountains when Jack lets him stop. Daniel was half asleep, only managing to walk by the taught chain stopping him from falling. As soon as there is any slack, he falls on his side. His injured leg stays straight thanks to the splint. “I can’t” he mutters. Jack looks down at the human, he is not looking good, doubtful he will make it to the village. 

  
Daniel watches him tie the chain to a nearby tree and go into the forest. If he wasn’t so tired, this would be a great time to try to escape. He attempts to get up anyway but his arms shake and he just collapses back in the dirt. He laughs bitter and rough.  
  
“This is a good … place to die as any… I suppose” he huffs. His sweat-soaked hair sticks to his forehead. Daniel hadn’t noticed that he is burning up and sweating through his clothes. He was focusing on keeping up with Jack over anything. The numbing effect of whatever medicine Jack gave him is wearing off and the pain seems to return tenfold. Daniel sighs, “Just sleep…” he mutters, letting his mind drift. 

  
“Drink” Android Jack’s harsh voice breaks him out of the trance. He feels water trickle down his cheek and he licks it. 

Jack lifts Daniel’s chin, forcing the waterskin between his teeth. Daniel moans with pleasure as he drinks. He was much more thirsty than he thought. The water dribbles past the edges of his mouth as he desperately drinks it in. 

  
“That’s enough” Jack pulls it away. Daniel whimpers, trying to follow the water. “I said that’s enough.” The Android repeats, louder. 

  
Daniel flinches back. He is quickly learning to recognize that tone means he is about to be hurt. 

  
“Keep moving.” Jack drags the human to his feet. Daniel doesn’t move, swaying, vision unfocused. 

“I said keep moving,” he pulls the chain tight.

  
“I think I’m too tired Jack, you… go without me.” He laughs, frowning at the sound that came out of his mouth. “That’s not good” he shakes his head. “You think there was something in that water? It was so delicious” Daniel slurs, clearing his throat. 

The Android works his jaw, glancing down the path. He can see the lights of the village. The buyer is just there, and he can be done with this. He had planned to torture the human longer, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. It is somewhat too convenient, but he already received half the payment of parts he requires… and even if they screw him over, he at least has that. 

  
He moves closer, yanking Daniel’s chain to unbalance him, catching him in both arms with a grunt. The human isn’t heavy but is not making it easy to maneuver him into a comfortable position. 

“You feel cold…” Daniel mutters. “It feels good” he nuzzles. Android Jack grimaces in disgust, walking quickly to the village. 

  
The buyer is in the third building at the edge so it does not take long. 

  
Jack pushes the door open with his foot. 

  
“Oh, Splendid!” The buyer, a redheaded Goa’uld he vaguely remembers sits on an ornate throne that does not match the rest of her surroundings. “We thought you were not going to appear” she crosses her legs, leaning back. The Jaffa behind her watch him carefully but do not make a move.

  
“I want the rest of my payment, then he is all yours.” Jack doesn’t set Daniel down until he is sure they have his pay. 

  
“In good time, there is one more thing we require.” Hathor hums, flicking her wrist. One of the Jaffa leaves through a door in the back. 

  
“That’s not what we agreed on.” He growls. 

  
“No, but no parts for you unless you do this.” She grins. “It’s nothing bad, We just want you to hurt the little prince…” She takes in Daniel “Hurt him more that is until he can’t stand the touch of one Jack O’Neill.” 

  
He tilts his head. “How?” 

  
“It is very simple, We want you to practice that base…” she stands up “way to get the code” 

  
“What? Code?” Jack furrows his brow in confusion. 

  
“We think the humans call it, intercourse?” She runs her hand through Daniel’s sweat-soaked hair, crinkling her nose. 

  
“You want met to… fuck Daniel?” The Android narrows his eyes. 

  
“Yes.” She nods. “After we get him all cleaned up, of course, he is filthy.” She claps. “Follow the Jaffa!” she gestures. 

  
“No way, fuck this.” He growls “Give me my pay then do whatever the fuck you want with him.” 

  
Hathor pouts. “Don’t you want to bring back your Daniel? This is the price.” 

  
He grinds his teeth. “Fine” 

  
“Good.” 

  
⚛》》》》》◆《《《《《⚛

  
Daniel comes out of his fog in the familiar light of the Sarcophagus. Tied up once again. He huffs. “Hello?” he taps on the lid, it starts to open, a hand reaches in, pulling him out. The too familiar face of the Android greets him. “Not again…!” Daniel whimpers. Jack pulls him out of the coffin, pushing him to the side. 

  
Daniel falls back and feels silks covering a very soft bed, engulf him. Then Jack is on top of him, pushing his wrist over his head painfully. “What…?!” he is cut off as the android kisses him rough enough to draw blood. Jack keeps his eyes open, glancing to where Hathor has her camera’s and is no doubt watching. He hears their low hum. Daniel tries to move away to do anything to resist but his legs won't move and his body barely responds. 

  
Jack rips his shirt off with the tearing of the fabric. Then pulls down his black tattered pants and boxers underneath, leaving him naked. “Stop! Jack!” Daniel exclaims.

  
“Shut up.” The Android growls, taking Daniel’s nipple between his teeth, twisting the sensitive skin. 

“Ah! Wait… Why are you…” Daniel feels the heat build in his cheeks. Jack doesn’t stop, traveling lower, taking the human's dick in his mouth, licking up the length. Daniel digs his fingers in that oh so real hair, not sure if he is trying to push away or keep the man there. Jack, this Jack is good, better Daniel imagined in his private dreams. He doesn’t know if he wants to resist or count himself lucky. The conflicting emotions let him do nothing then hold on as the machine pleases him. 

  
He whimpers when Jack pulls away, cursing that he wants to be touched this bad. He doesn’t resist, even if he could when the Android spreads his legs open and frees his erect length.

  
Daniel licks his lips, shifting his hips to be more comfortable. “Jack, don’t…” he tries to sound convincing but it sounds empty to his ears. There is nothing he could say to convince himself he doesn’t want this, this is as close as he is going to get to the man, ever. Not to mention the Sarcophagus is still muddling his mind, making his body need that release which does not leave much room for logical thought. 

  
The Android doesn’t care, he was not going to listen even if the words were sincere. He digs his nails into the soft skin of Daniel’s hips, lifting him so only his shoulders touch the bed. 

  
Jack pushes the tip of his dick in. Daniel flinches, he is bigger than he is ready for, especially without being properly prepared. Jack doesn’t stop pushing deeper, eliciting moans of pained pleasure from Daniel. “Please… stop” he mutters, tears start to spill. It is starting to feel good but also feels like a betrayal of the real Jack. 

  
The Android just moves faster. Daniel squirms trying to resist the fact that once he adjusts, it feels better than anything he has felt before. He blames the sarcophagus, but it does not change the need pulsing through his body. 

On the other side of the camera, Hathor laughs with glee. 

  
Jack does not stop when Daniel comes the first time or the second time. Androids do not need to rest after all. He keeps going until Daniel can’t think until all that is left is the constant pleasure. He isn’t sure what is keeping him awake after each wave of ecstasy but that fades and becomes pain, he just wants it to stop, he wants Jack to stop. He even forgets the difference between the two men, it is just Jack there, hurting him beyond his limits. 

  
“We think that’s good enough” Hathor’s voice over the speakers. 

  
Then all of a sudden it is over and the cold closes around Daniel. He is not sure what happens after that, much too out of it. He lays there for what feels like minutes but could be hours or days, he does not know time anymore in any coherent way. He is jolted out of a trance when someone is shaking him awake.

  
“Daniel hey! Snap out of it.” The Familiar voice enters his thoughts. His eyes focus on Jack. 

  
“No! Don’t!” He pushes back on those silks, squeezing himself into the corner. He does not register that Sam and Teal’c are also there. 

  
⚛》》》》》◆《《《《《⚛

  
“How is he?” Jack crosses his arms, lingering outside the infirmary. Every time he tries to enter Daniel get’s terrified and curls up under one of the beds or tables, sometimes hurting himself in the process. They all decided that it is best to take it slow. 

  
“We don’t exactly know what they did to him but he is still recovering.” Janet sighs. “He is fine around Teal’c or Sam.” She glances back inside where Daniel is talking to them, the way he always has, one would think he did not go through a trauma. “Whatever the Android copy did, it must have been intense. This will take time Colonel.” She nods. 

  
“Yeah… time” he does not look convinced. He can’t help but feel responsible, he should have never let those things continue existing. This is his fault. He sighs, “I'll give him time.” He nods, turning away, an empty pit in his chest every time he thinks of the fear in Daniels's eyes when they first saw each other. 


End file.
